


A Different Kind of First Kiss

by Eternal_Annoyance



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Trans!Aro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Annoyance/pseuds/Eternal_Annoyance
Summary: A first kiss of Aro and Caius that i was inspired to write





	A Different Kind of First Kiss

Caius’ breath was steady as his hand traced up the back of Aro’s thigh. His fingers trembled slightly against the soft skin. He wasn’t nervous. He. Was. Not. This was not the time for nerves, but that didn’t stop the tremor.

He pressed his face into Aro’s thigh, his lips resting on the silky skin and his breath shook out of his lungs. He shifted his gaze to Aro’s face.

That was. A. Mistake. Aro's face was flushed a beautiful crimson his eyes were soft and pleading. When their eyes met he let a needy whimper.

Caius’ blushed darkened, he buried his face in Aro’s thigh again and took a deep breath. Aro smelled so sweet and this? Just this? Had him excited?

It surprised him that he had this effect, it surprised him that he could do this. Having Aro this flustered brought a blush down his neck.

“Please…” Aro finally broke, a soft beg broke through his lips. “Please, just- anything, please”

Caius’ lips trembled now. Shock was present on his face. He excited Aro enough to get him begging? It seemed impossible… yet here Aro was, panting openly, grasping the blankets around them.

Caius took a deep breath, Aro’s scent filling his senses, and pressed his lips against Aro’s thigh. His lips traced their way down the thigh. Aro gasped, his breath shaking in and out of his lungs, as he reached out to Caius, burying his fingers in the other's hair.

Taking this as a hint Caius moved to the crease of Aro’s hip, a hot whimper slipped between his lips.

“Please…” Aro panted, his fingers knotted into Caius’ hair, softly pulling him closer.

Caius locked eyes with him, gently gripping his hips, Caius leaned in planting his lips where Aro had begged him to.

With a hot, slick swipe, Caius buried his face in between Aro’s soft thighs


End file.
